villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reza
Reza is the unseen overarching antagonist of the 2011 crime film The Raid: Redemption who solely appeared as the main antagonist in it's 2014 sequel';' The Raid 2: Bernandal. He is the crooked police commissioner of Jakarta who is solely responsible for the events that occur in the two films';' the first in instigating the death of Lieutenant Wahyu under the pretense of eliminating local crime lord Tama Riyadi, and the second in causing Rama to go undercover and infiltrate the criminal underworld in order to eliminate Bejo and local crime kingpins Bangun and Goto. He was portrayed by Roy Marten. Storyline In the first film before Tama's death and Wahyu's defeat, Tama reveals that Reza betrayed Wahyu when being ordered to kill him and that Reza sent Wahyu to die, which in the second film comes. From The Raid 2, there is a scene where Bunawar investigates the aftermath of the first film, while investigating, Reza is scene in the courtroom with a man, Reza tells him that he'll continue to investigate the aftermath of the mess. Later on, after discovering the death of Andi, Rama agrees to go undercover and take out Reza's corruption dealings, as well as his crooked plans to bring both Bangun and Goto out of the seat for good, Bunawar urges Rama that in order to stop Reza and his organization, Rama would need the names that puts Reza's hands in Bangun's pockets and that if this doesn't end quickly then Reza and his crooks would come after Rama and kill him and his family. Later on a man called Bejo would discover this and, planning to take care of Bangun personally, invites Bangun's son, Uco, to have dinner with him; it is later revealed that Bejo wants to bring Bangun to an end so that Uco can claim what he wants, the reason for this is that Bejo is revealed to be an ally of Reza, and while Uco handles Bangun, Bejo can help Reza bring down Goto and take what's theirs. A while later as the plan works, Rama has a taxi ride, but before the taxi man can drive anywhere, a group of attackers surprise Rama and nearly kill him, with their knives even barley missing, but Rama escapes before being chase down by the attackers, this forces Rama to stop and kill all the attackers, while scaring and killing the last one, Rama is horrified and shocked to learn that the men who tried to kill him were police, meaning that the attackers were led by Reza, an injured Rama would later call Bunawar and demands to know why the police are attacking him, Bunawar tells Rama that things are going pretty territorial and that Reza and his men and starting to get ready to bring Goto down, Rama then demands to know what he has not witness from Reza, Rama thought that it was murder, extortion or bribery but it is revealed to be corruption, Rama is shocked to learn that he was never really on course to investigate Bangun or Goto, Bunawar tells him that he and his division just wanted to know how much Reza and his crooks were paying for, like Reza did to Tama before betraying Wahyu. A while later, unseen in the movie, Reza betrays Goto as around the same time, Bangun would later be killed by Bejo, unsure to Reza for a little, Uco was the one who killed him, and after Rama's escape, Goto would eventually discover Bangun's death but becomes even more concerned when he finds out that Reza betrayed him, in a relation, Goto demands to go to war, after finding out that Uco killed Bangun and Reza is meeting up with Bejo (and Uco) to discuss some terms on a new interested deal, Goto makes a decision, he demands that Bejo's gang, including Bejo and even Uco, all get killed, in an attempt to avenge Bangun, However, he also wants to avenge himself when he demands the same thing to Reza and his friends (with Goto finally having enough of Reza and his schemes of his corruption) his son, Keiichi, becomes shocked with his father's plan against Reza but Goto warns him that Reza and his friends are no longer cops anymore, they are in his world now. A while later, following the death of Eka, and Bunawar's investigation about Bangun's death, he reveals to Rama that Reza is meeting up with Bejo and Uco to discuss some interests in wiping out Goto's land. During the meeting, Reza talks to Bejo on how they plan to get rid of Goto and his syndicate before taking the territory. Reza attempts to get Uco's attention before he notices Bejo receiving some news. Reza asks him if he is ok and Bejo tells him to have no worries. A while later, everything changes when Rama suddenly bursts him and kills all of Bejo's security. Bejo attempts to throw a gun to Reza, who is prepared but is shocked when Uco grabs it instead, he points it at Reza, who eventually realizes too late that Uco betrayed him, before he can react, Uco shoots Reza, killing him. Though he would not be the only one who is betrayed and killed, Uco soon did the same to Bejo, by wounding him before killing him, though Rama unexpectedly avenges the duo by killing Uco. Rama then leaves Reza's dead body, along with Uco's Bejo's and his own henchmen before being confronted by Keiichi and Goto's men, Rama reveals that he did the job for them and that everyone, including Reza is dead, Bunawar also discovers this for a unknown reason. Impressed with Rama's action, Keiichi offers Rama a position in the Yakuza only for him to decline as he has enough of police works and crimes. Trivia *Although both Bejo and Uco drove the plot of the film due to having an alliance in order for Uco to betray Bangun while Bejo overthrew Goto and their families, Reza is the true main villain because he had bigger plans, deeper motives and is the one responsible for causing Rama to go undercover to eliminate a criminal organization with gang families and corrupt cops. **Also, out of all the criminal heads and targets such as Bangun, Bejo, Bunawar, Goto and Uco themselves, Reza is Rama's true target in his undercover mission. This is mainly because Reza would be the one to hunt down and personally kill Rama and his family (with Bunawar's warning about Reza's). *Also, while Rama serves as the franchise's protagonist, Reza is so far the franchise's antagonist, despite his death and only two appearances in the sequel whilst making no appearances in the prequel. *Reza is the 2nd highest person who betrayed his own associates or friends. He betrayed Lieutenant Wahyu, Bangun, Goto and Uco (who caused the most betrayals, while his partner Bejo is only just behind him). *He is also a mentionable but key character in The Raid: Redemption from Tama Riyadi. *Reza is similar to Uehara Daizo from Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo: They are corrupt police commanders who will stop at nothing to get what they want. No one suspects them of being evil at first due to their high status, but once their true natures are revealed, all bets are off. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Action Movie Villains